Grand Theft Auto 27 Years After Vice
by The Supreme Commander
Summary: Its 2013 Twenty Seven Years after Tommy V rise to power in Vice City but with the continued Destabilisation in Liberty the Tommy old gang is regaining strength and it threatens to explode in to a Mob war that Tommy his Family and his new right hand man are about to end up right in the middle This story is Set in the GTAIII Era
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**I do not own Grand Theft Auto in any way shape our form out any of the established characters they remain the sole property of Rock star games and their creators. **

**This story is set in the Grand Theft Auto III Era so covers the characters and renditions of Vice and Liberty City from those Eras. **

**Malibu Club Vice City Upstairs **

Danny Vercetti the Son of Tommy Vercetti and Mercedes Cortez sat in the upstairs VIP lounge at the Malibu club one of the many assets in the city owned by his father drinking a Malibu while dressed in purple suite and black shoes his hair was the same colour as his fathers while his eyes were the same colour as his mothers.

He looked out of the window to discover his Father and mother walking in his mother had just been abroad for his grandfather funeral and this was the first time the two had been out in public.

Danny looked over to one of the other quests in the VIP area dressed in a blue suite was David Blake a British born immigrant to America who had lived in San Fierro before arriving in Vice where he had started to work for Tommy hence forth why he was in the VIP room.

Tommy walked up the stairs and approached his son he was wearing a red tailored suite and nodded to Danny and went.

"Me and David have some business I be back shorty" he then motioned for David to follow him.

Danny walked over to his mother while David followed his father from the room.

"David I got word that some fat Forelli has decided to move some of the men to Vice since they been getting stronger again with the Leones controlled by Incompetent idiot like the Don" Tommy explained.

"So Mr V wants me to fuck them up for you?" Replied David.

"Yes I do take Danny tomorrow morning I know where the bastards are their at some Hotel on Ocean beach so wipe them out" Replied Tommy who headed back in to the VIP room and David walked down the stairs heading to get some sleep

**The Next Morning Ocean Beach Ocean Drive. **

David Danny and two more gang members were sitting in white and blue Oceanic.

"Right they in the Dakota Hotel were going to move in and kill them there about six of them four goons and then two upper echelon guys their armed with Micro SMGs" David explained while shouldering a stubby shotgun.

In the back of the car the two other guys prepared their own SMGs Danny meanwhile checked a Python.

"Right everyone ready let's go" said David as the four of them opened the car door and headed for the hotels front door.

"Welcome to the Dakota hotel do you have a reservation?" asked a Clerk

"Yeah were the six fat Bastards from Liberty?" Asked Danny pointing his gun at the Clerk and David walked towards the staircase.

"Top floor" said the clerk who then ducked behind the desk.

"Right you two stay here and keep them covered so we don't get any alarms" ordered David beckoning for Danny to follow him.

"Who the hell are you" shouted one of the mobsters on the top floor just as Danny shot him dead.

Suddenly two more gangsters ran out of the room with one get a blast in to his head from David's shotgun and the other one being blasted in the chest by the python.

"Three Down Three to go" said Danny as the stair case door at the other end of the hall flew open and the three remaining mobsters ran in with one getting shot in the back by Danny.

"Little Bastards" Shouted David who along with Danny then tore off after the two remaining mobsters.

**Outside. **

Meanwhile outside on ocean drive a VCPD officer patrolling on foot received a radio message telling him to head to the hotel as there was a disturbance.

Back inside the Hotel Danny and David were running down the stairs after the remaining two mobsters when the two of them ran in to the boys left in the lobby that then opened up with their guns killing the two of them.

"Well done guys come on" shouted David beckoning them to run back out to the car just as Danny spotted a notebook on the floor and picked it up.

"Hey this says a big boss is coming over on Friday from liberty" He said as he put the book in his pocket.

"We give it to the boss when we get back let's go" shouted David who then spotted and the tan uniform of the VCPD officer approaching the doors "Cops" he added.

The officer approached the glass doors and spotted four men all armed in the lobby he drew his pistol and went to crouch down behind one of the cars parked outside while radioing for back up.

David Daniel and the two guys heading for the rear exit hopefully to find a car parked in one of the back lanes to escape their have to leave the oceanic not that It was important anyhow just as they burst through the kitchen the first of the officers reinforcements a police car with two officers inside arrived out front followed by a Wintergreen.

"What's going on?" shouted one of the officers who got out of the car.

"Received a report of a distance got here to find that four armed men were in the lobby" replied the first officer who looked up as the second officer from the car and the bike officer approached the door with their pistols drawn just as another patrol car arrived.

"Two bodies in the lobby" shouted the biker cop as he reached the doorway.

Back at the back of the hotel the crew had ran in to the back lane and spotted a chef smoking while leaning up against a Rumpo van that was being emptied by delivery men.

"Let's get the van" shouted David who ran forward and pointed his gun at the chef while Danny got in the car and the two delivery men were covered by the other guys.

Suddenly a cruiser roared in to the lane with its Sirens going forcing David and the outer two to quickly hop in to the now running van.

Danny slammed his foot on the accelerator and the Van shot away from the police cruiser they left in the dust.

"Back to the mansion and fast" said David who pushed the shotgun on to the floor "And give me that book" he added.

Danny handed the pocketbook over to David who opened it and read the passage.

"Hum coming in on Friday on the 14.55 arrival expects to be met by a cab and driven to the hotel in Downtown" David said to Danny.

"Do you think they have some men in downtown?" asked Danny.

"I don't know but we have to have a look once we bring this up with Tommy" David replied "And then maybe we can set up an ambush for man" he added.

"Ambush?" asked Danny.

"We take out if they are any at the hotel grab one of their phones make the call saying that a cab a Kurfman cab will be meeting him at the airport and then drive him to the hotel our somewhere secluded then deal with him but it's like I said I will have to run it past you father".

"I think he will agree to that plan" Danny said back.

**Vercetti Estate office **

The office at the top of the stairs in Vercetti estate had changed a lot since Tommy had first inherited it in 1986 from Diaz the Candy posters were gone the two golden statues were also gone the bank of CCTV monitors were now replaced with one Screen on the desk a computer was also on the desk along with photos of Tommys family the safe was now built in to a wall.

Tommy was sitting on his high back swivel chair he had drawn the curtains and a thunderstorm was now raging outside he was dressed In a white shirt a black jeans Danny still dressed how he was on the hit sat in a chair in the corner of the room while David discussed his plan with Tommy.

Finally tommy went.

"Fine go to the hotel tomorrow see if you can find any mafia types if you do eliminate them and take a phone then give are target since his name is in this book" Tommy said while waving the book "that a cab will be waiting I own the company as you know so we can easily source one after that you acting as the driver will drive him to the junkyard where I will be waiting" he added then finished.

David nodded.

"Anything else it's just me and wife were going for a meal?" Tommy enquired.

"No Mr V it's all okay" replied David who turned at left Tommy and Danny in the office.

"You're coming too" Said Tommy to Danny "Come on let's get our suites" he added.

**Thanks for Reading the next chapter will be on its way soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Continues

**Here is Chapter 2**

**Moist Palms Hotel Downtown Vice City. **

Danny and David were sitting in a Sentinel XS in the Moist Palms Hotel Car park.

"Right" said David fitting a silencer on to a MAC-10 gun " The plan is me and you go in with silenced guns find out where the mobsters who are waiting for the boss are we kill some capture another and take him to the Junk Yard in Little Haiti" he added.

Danny nodded and then opened the car door while sticking his own MAC-10 inside his black jacket.

"Well come on then we may as well get inside before the storm begins" Danny then said as they walked across the parking lot and entered though the rear door.

"Good Morning sirs how may I help you?" came the voice of one of the staff members who was dressed in a yellow jacket.

"Were fine we know where we are going" replied David who pushed the button on the elevator button and step in with Danny when the door opened then hit the button to go to the third floor.

"They in the last two rooms apparently however from what I head one of them stands guard with a M4 at the elevator and another one has a Ruger and stands guard outside the two doors right so we kill them silently the enter the rooms" explained David.

"Right here were at the floor" replied Danny who putting his hand on the MAC-10.

The elevator doors opened and the guard with the M4 started to turn to look at them but Danny fired a shot burst in to him.

"Come on" whispered David who pulled out his own MAC-10 and started to kneel down and sneak round the corridor.

"It's the other one" whispered Danny as he forced himself against the wall.

"Right he is mine" replied David who aimed and fired in to his head. "I take this room you take that room" David ordered.

Danny moved over to the door he been indicated while David moved next to the other door.

"Remember we got to take one of the important looking ones alive right" David said and then started to count down from three once he done that they both kicked the doors in and rushed in to the rooms.

Danny`s room had two mobsters sitting round a central in the main room both had they guns on the floor Micro SMGs while David's room had one guy sleeping up against the wall with a combat shotgun in his hand.

David shot him silently then approached the first off two bed room doors meanwhile next door Danny had removed the two enemies leaving the two lying dead on the table.

Danny moved over to the first door as well just as David booted the next door in finding a drunken important looking mobster on the bed David decided that one would do so went to clear out the rest of the suit.

Meanwhile in the next suit Danny had kicked in his second door and discovered that I was inhabited by two sleeping gangsters Danny quickly gunned them down.

Then moved on to the next room when David walked back out in to the corridor having cleared the last gangster armed with a Python in last room next door and told him to just kill them as he found a perfect target.

Danny did so gunning down three gangsters sleeping in they then moved round to collect mobile phones and notebooks form the room while David did the same next door and then grabbed the drunken gangster.

"Come on Mate you have some been to be" David said to him while steering him towards the lift and Danny followed with carry bags full of notebooks money phones and ammo in his hand and over his back.

"Right down to the car and then back to the junkyard" said David pushing the button to go to the ground floor.

Once on the ground floor their quickly got through the doors across the lighting and rain bathed car park pushing the guy in to the back on the car and then throwing the bags in to the boot before getting back in themselves.

"Right let's go Danny cover him in the back in case he walks up and kicks off" Said David as he started up the car and head for the man road. "And I think some V Rock is in order" added David tuning in the radio to the station. "And I better put the wipers on" he added.

**Junkyard Little Haiti one drive later. **

Tommy was standing in the hanger furthest away from the entrance the one he found lance in back in 1986 the junkyard hadn't changed much since then apart from being owned by him. He was being accompanied by a few of his gang who were armed with a mixture of weapons his stretch was parked with two sentinels round the back of the hanger while a admiral with four more guys in was parked round the front.

Just then the black sentinel XS carrying David Daniel and hopefully what there had been sent to collect. The car stopped in front of the hanger and Tommy spotted the man lying being covered by a Python welding Danny while David rolled down the window and leaned out.

"Right Mr V we got cell phones money pocket books and this fine example of a mobster" David said.

"Well done we have to wait until he sobers up but get the stuff out the car and bring him in here then you can go I will phone you when I'm ready" replied tommy as two of his men opened the backdoor to the car and grabbed the drunk mafia boss and opened the boot and took out the bags after all this had been done Danny and David said goodbye to Tommy and drove away.

"Right well I'm going to go home" said David "Want dropping off somewhere?" he asked Danny.

"Yeah you could drop me off the mansion" Danny replied just as a weather report came on over the radio.

**David's Apartment El Swanko Casa Vice Point. **

David looked out of the window over the frontal pool this mansion that was bought by tommy back in 1986 had been sub divided in to apartments for some of his most trusted Lieutenants since he didn't need it one garage was down below and so were multiple parked cars on the drive way for the occupants armed guards patrolled around the entrance.

The cell phone went off and David answered it.

"David its Tommy I had the phone call made he wants two cabs to pick him up from the airport with an armed guard in each so you drive one and use Danny as you faked guard and then we sent another car with another faked guard behind you they will be a tail tell him you're going to the junkyard to change him in to a private veachiel to throw off any tails" came Tummy's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Okay so do I go and get the cab from the depot on the day then?" replied David.

"Yeah Danny will be waiting there for you I text a pitcher of your mark to you now" replied Tommy and hung up David looked at the text that came through then went to leave the apartment.

**Kaufman cabs depot day of arrival. **

David drove the Black admiral he was driving in to the depot and climbed out of it he was dressed like a cab driver for the company and had a pistol hidden under his jacket he looked over and spotted the people he was meant to hand the car over three gangsters who climbed in a drove off to the Junkyard already there was tommy and a small army of men armed with M4s and MP5s in the hanger that would have its doors shut when the two of them arrived.

David spotted Danny sitting in the first of two parked out cabs another two gangsters one dressed as a driver sat in the cab behind David climbed in to the cabs passenger seat spotted that Danny had a Micro smg in his hand said hi to him then started up and led the two cab convoy from the depot he could see the car a brown sentinel XS that was to follow them on the driver to provide backup parked across the road it started up and began to follow them.

**Escobar international airport **

The two taxis pulled up outside the terminal building along with the other Taxis while the backup car parked up on the main road.

Danny piped up "That's them there those four".

David looked over a rather fat middle aged looking man wearing a dark brown suite and a black tie and some black shoes was standing with three what David assumed were bodyguards wearing blue and brown leather jackets and carrying the cases Danny got out of the car along with the other pretend bodyguard.

"Mr F these are you cabs" he said and opened one of the back doors.

The leader walked towards the cab and went.

"Vinnie with me you two in the other cabs".

Danny opened the boot put the case in shut the door on the back on the cab and then climbed back in allowing David to start the drive back towards the junkyard with the other taxi and the backup car following behind.

David soon pulled up towards the junk yard entrance and spotted a patriot and a pony parked near the entrance David knew that their contained more of his own gang to help block off the entrance and to turn the odds in tommy`s favour.

David drove the taxi though the junkyard entrance and drove towards the hanger looking in the rear view mirror he spotted the other taxi and the backup car drive in then the van and patriot block the entrance up ahead he spotted the two black admirals and the men who been assembled to keep the ruse up long enough for this to not go wrong.

David parked up and then stopped the engine and watched as Danny got out and David felt for his pistol when the hanger door was pushed opened and guns were aimed at the cars from all directions with David pulling out his own gun and turning around.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the mobster.

"Mr V will explain it all" reply David who shot his bodyguard while behind him his saw the two bodyguards in the other taxis also being executed "Get out" David then ordered and the remaining passenger did.

Danny pointed his Micro SMG at him and led him with David following him in to the hanger were Tommy was standing also holding a Pistol.

"I'm Tommy Vercetti and welcome to my town" he said as Danny forced him in to the hanger "As you can see I was entertaining one of your men" he added pointing to the dead mobster that David and Danny had kidnapped from the hotel. "But now I can entertain you" Tommy finished he then turned to Danny and David. "Both of you can go".

"Right away MR V" said David who turned around and headed towards one of the Admirals "What about the cabs?" he turned and asked.

"We take the gear out the boots and see what inside then we destroy the cabs so there isn't any evidence you" Tommy said pointing to one of the gangsters "take that body and dump it in one of the cabs then take the luggage out of the trunk" he added.

The gangster just nodded and went to carry out his orders and David and Danny started to drive away in separate admirals.

**Well they we go Chapter 2 Chapter 3 will be on the way soon I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
